


warmth

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pointless fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which being cold is worse





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like bravertz and don’t want to translate chinese fanfics is that too much to ask. small and dumb drabble. love me some fluff.

1.

kai's eyes were so soft and warm and julian never wanted to feel cold again. kai never noticed and just appreciated nice eye contact. julian was starting to wonder if he'd ever notice.

 

2.

maybe it was his sweater being too big in the cold leverkusen air. it could've been the way the jumper folded over kai's hands and the fact he was _still_ shivering. the slow disappearance of the younger's face into the garment until only a few tufts of brown curled hair peaked out.

 

jules wasn't feeling that cold himself, honestly speaking. time to be risky.

 

he reached his hand out to kai's sweater and fit his own left hand into the oversized sleeves. it fit there quite nicely. neither said anything since actions spoke louder than words anyway.

 

kai wasn't feeling cold anymore.

 

3.

two guy friends could platonically share a bed, and platonically snuggle. girls did it all the time! it shouldn't have been weird for them to!

 

nobody had to know about this. it was raining on the pitch today and a warm shower and nap was the best way to finish off the day.

 

so here they were. one hand of julian's around kai's waist and the other supporting his head. kai was long past asleep. the feeling was invited.

 

4.

kai wasn’t expecting to find someone with whiter than usual skin and a blue tint to their lips, passed out in a nearby snow bank.

 

especially julian because, how did he even get there?

 

with a tug and many worried and frantic shouts, they were both up to a heating center nearby for the hypothermia worries.

 

sometimes the heat had to be forced.

 

5.

it wasn’t unexpected overall, just in that moment really.

 

close friendship wasn’t really how you could describe julian and kai, it was more intimate and just about everybody knew that.

 

would kai be in the wrong to invite his best friend to just stay after being snowed in and not make the effort to deal with the weather? no, and it wouldn’t be wrong to wake up and see julian in a half asleep and dazed state, not thinking. to see wild platinum hair and bright red cheeks, rise up and plant a quick kiss on his cheek. to later crash back down immediately with kai being taken down with in a one armed hold, being pulled closer.

 

“jules...”

 

julian was still mostly asleep.

 

“don’t think about it too much.”

 

“that’s not what i was going to say.”

 

julian now raised his eyebrows and slowly opened his eyes, releasing kai who was now shivering.

 

“then what?”

 

kai gripped back on like a koala bear who happened to hate cold weather and the leverkusen chill.

 

“i love you.”

 

“i love you too, now can we go back to sleep?”

 

the warmth was accepting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments welcome :)


End file.
